Noise
by SilverStorm116
Summary: Lucy has finally listened to her best friend Natsu to post her voice, but what happens if she only gets hate from her school bullies? Will she simply quit singing or go to greater lengths than even that? Will Natsu be enough for her?


It was three in the morning when Lucy finally finished editing her YouTube video. Her mother was a singer before she had passed away, and Lucy was lucky enough to inherit her musical ability.

For the past four weeks Natsu had been pestering her to post her voice, but of course, she would always chicken out before she got the chance to press 'post'.

It might have taken her five tries, but Lucy was able to be satisfied by the fifth take. Finally certain that everything about the video was acceptable, she pressed that so dreaded button. POST. Her finger started shaking. Bringing that hand back to Lucy's chest, she steadied herself. "You can do this," Lucy thought to herself.

Before she could loose her edge, an unnaturally warm hand placed itself over hers. Looking up to see Natsu's supportive face was all Lucy needed to press 'post'.

A breath left her lungs that she did not even know she was holding. "You did it!", Natsu cheered.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Lucy was still numb to the fact that the whole world would be able to hear the only thing that her mother had left behind. "Thank you."

Natsu had a very confused look on his face. "What did I do?"

Lucy could only roll her eyes at his obliviousness. "You helped to push me. You told me I could do it!"

He casually wrapped his arm around Luce. "Well that's because you are a great singer. Anyone who doesn't like your voice must be deaf."

Lucy tried her hardest to suppress the blush dusting her cheeks. Even with all the girl's efforts, Natsu still noted just how easily she blushed. He would never admit to it, but she was adorable. With all her screaming when Natsu fell asleep on her bed or ate her for food, she still stirred something inside of Natsu that he could not explain.

"You should probably get some sleep. It is getting pretty late," Lucy advised her friend.

A devilish smirk found its way onto Natsu's features. "You're right." Just as he replied to Lucy, he launched himself onto her cherry blossom bedspread. Natsu fell into a sea of pillows and blankets. And of course, they smelt just like her, like happiness.

Lucy was a sputtering mess. "T-that is not wh-what i meant!" Even before she could finish her statement, sounds of fake snoring filled her ears. She knew he wouldn't budge 'til he wakes up. Being too tired from the days events to even try putting up a fight, Lucy curled up next to an extremely confused Natsu. He was hoping for a reaction.

When he noted that Lucy was fast asleep next to him, he let out a sigh of gladness. "Goodnight, Luce."

Just as he whispered this, Lucy rolled to be facing Natsu and gently placed her head on his chest, "Goodnight, Natsss..." And with that, Lucy fell asleep laying on a content Natsu, who soon joined her in the sweet dance of dreams.

* * *

The next morning was Saturday, which of course meant sleeping in. Birds were chirping outside her window. The sun was coming in. Children were laughing while at play. These are all things that Lucy had grown accustomed to hearing or seeing in the mornings. Just one aspect was different. Her head was resting on a stone hard pillow that rose and fell in a rhythm. That was strange.

As Lucy sat up to clear her sleep blurred eyes, she noted a smell of warmth fill her nostrils. "Funny, that smells like Natsu."

Of course Lucy being Lucy, it took her a full seven minutes to realize that smell really was Natsu. As the realization hit her, Lucy out of bed.

Well, she tried to, but her foot was tangled in the blanket. All she succeeded in doing was make a loud noise to wake up Natsu. "Five more minutes," was all Lucy got out of him in a low grumble.

She stood up furious. "Natsu! What are you doing here? Why are you in my bed?"

* * *

 **I am trying to get back into writing, so that is a small teaser of a new story that i am working on. Tell me if you like so far. Sorry that it is so short, but i just wanted to send out a small taste first.**


End file.
